The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub Lagerstroemia indica×Lagerstroemia fauriei, commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘Gamad VI’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new crapemyrtle originated from open-pollinated seed of ‘Pocomoke’ (unpatented), a compact, rose-pink flowered introduction in 1999 from the United States National Arboretum (USDA). ‘Gamad VI’ was derived from plants grown in 2001 at Athens, Ga. from seed collected from open pollinated ‘Pocomoke’ plants. The seedlings were planted in containers and selections were made at Dearing, Ga. for plants based on the following criteria: 1) compact habit; 2) mildew resistance; 3) early flowering; and 4) flower color and quality. ‘Gamad VI’ was selected in 2002.
Asexual reproduction by traditional vegetative cuttings since 2002 at Dearing, Ga. has shown that the distinguishing characteristics of this new crapemyrtle variety ‘Gamad VI’ are stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive generations.